


【触手快】奇怪的海棠文增加了！

by miaooo



Series: 人外合集 [11]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 短短one shot颜色。背景点我←不对劲的大纲文。太长不看版：触手×双受背景。正文只有触手搞斗的单人scene。我又开始不能好好搞cp了嘤嘤(？
Series: 人外合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	【触手快】奇怪的海棠文增加了！

**Author's Note:**

> 慎入。  
>  **高雷慎入。**

快斗在触手的摆弄下，做出一个趴倒上身、臀部高高撅起的姿势。他的躯干整个腰部以上的正面都埋进了触手黏软的肉体里，侧着头，双手各放在两边被触手捉住了。事实证明，即使长久地和这种肉乎乎、表面湿滑的东西相处，也没办法克服那种恶心。它们的表皮更像是黏膜，一旦接触到就给人一种会将你狠狠吞噬入内的怪异的暗示。

不过他大多数时候没空捕捉这感想，脑袋完全被侵犯屁股所带来的重重快感把持着。

触手深入腹腔直到填满整段被开发过的结肠。这里已曾不止一次地为触手孕育过卵。虽然不知道那些白色好像包裹着黏糊糊外膜的卵丸被注入、长大又排出后都去了哪里，但早已不再具备消化功能的器官怪异地残留下来孕育的记忆。这是他的 **子宫** ，同时也是具备着不正常的敏感的性感带。触手凭借不可思议的弹力实现了奇快的抽插频率，虽然是仿照人类交合的情态，却完全不是人类阴茎所能做出的动作，甚至用特殊的构造一边出入一边来回旋转着，对少年媚药入体的身体来讲仿佛凌空撒出一把激起快感的粉末，登时遍布整个空间，撩动所及之处所有的感受。

快斗被插得崩溃一般浪叫，理智和意识尽数被身体的极乐排开。身体弯折成极限似的弧度，却不知是贪图更多还是无法承受，在被触手插到舒爽处时，腰部也跟着前后耸动，像勉力追着操干的节奏一样摇着屁股。生理性的泪水模糊了他蓝色的眼睛，浑身上下蒸腾出热气，皮肤湿淋淋的，却有不少是触手浇上去，不明成分的液体。

察觉他越来越无力迎合后，一条腕粗的淡粉色触须卷住了他的髋部，固定这具糜烂的肉体。触手看似动作轻巧，实则力气极大。熟于战斗的躯体根本不是对手。感觉上就像被牢牢压住身体再大力贯入一般。快斗整个腰部以下都酥软下去，无力的双腿更大地叉分着。触手对少年仍余自由的腿脚无甚防范似的，只是用较细的肢松松圈住他脚踝，确保少年双足分开到恰能点地的位置可以来回滑动。虽然客观上来讲他想积攒起力气支撑住腰部以下的身体已完全不可能，但这空落落的感觉对人类来讲乃是天敌，无暇思考的缘故更加下意识地蹬踩。其结果只是在不断重复滑开的瞬间，吓得浑身肌肉都绷紧连带着后穴也猛地夹紧罢了。触手会把这挤压当激励，灵活地翻搅一圈，无碍于手头的工作。

那到底已成为了出入自由的性交通道，除了乖乖含吮性交触肢吐出汁液，做不到别的事情。

得益于身下巨大肉床的缓冲，身下冲撞并未给用于着力的胸口造成太大压力。触手肉块将柔软细密的绒毛贴在快斗整个胸口表面，细毛间渗满黏液，将空气挤出从而自带一股吸力。加上触手本身的控制，轻易无法揭下或挣脱。饱经开发的敏感胸肉如同被裹进一件材质奇异的胸衣里，即使不做多余的动作，仅仅是自身呼吸时的身体起伏，都令整个胸部像在被触手轻轻吸吮。触手尤为喜欢这软和的、有着圆润弧度的美丽器官，随时都会确保它的感度。自从落入敌手，快斗的乳头几乎总是红肿挺立着，发着热，还在触手的玩弄下长大了好多。不仅变得柔软好捏，在无人问津时还透着难以言喻的一点痒，只要轻轻拨弄就让他身子酥麻，看上去弹性好得离谱。而当他习惯那种羞耻的玩弄后，就无法克制地想要起更多来。

触手用众多绒毛将他双乳挤住吮吸，乳头顶部的小口甚至会流出清液。因为构造有别于女性乳房，即使改造后的胸部也并不是分泌出乳水，而是在情动时产生微白透明的液体，在被触手吸出的过程中由内而外在胸口引发难以想象的快感。加之乳孔偶尔被绒毛有意侵入，奇妙的性刺激和玩弄乳头本身所能带来的减压感给人难以言喻的舒适。从最初那一次起快斗就明白，自己对这个感觉完全无法自拔。虽然触手只有在激情性交中才会为他吸奶，但那的确是让他即使顶着被肏到失去理智和强烈的“被当作女性对待”的潜台词的代价，也非常想要重复体验的绝顶美妙。

从奶头挤出的液体开始顺畅地涌出后，触手以更擅长吸液的触肢代替了绒毛。两根大张如肉质花朵的触手覆上快斗的胸部，中央恰有一点窄的圆口将粉红的乳粒吃进去，负压立即将其拉长了些许。触手剩下的部分贴住乳晕，展开的部分覆盖完整个胸部。因温度和皮肤温度相近，紧密地贴合好后，像融为一体一样。随后便软软地吸揉起来。“奶汁”顺着腔道被抽走，快斗已经不太能叫得出声。在触手锻炼下日渐坚强的神智让他没有这就失去意识，却也快忘了自己叫什么了。对于顺着嘴角爬进口中的肉触手顺从地吃了进去。触手在他上面的交合口中以相对温和的动作抽插，绵软地堵进喉咙里。失去呕反射以外，这里也被开发成了性感带。每日的喂食则要通过卖力的口交来换取。

快斗残存的意识里好像只剩下了顺从，尽管喘息都费力，舌头却下意识地努力用最大的限度与触手交缠在一起。

最后一根触手从胯下伸出，和吸附在他胸口的两根看上去是类似结构，功能也相似，只有顶部要小巧上些许。比之圆形也更接近于竖向的走向，前短后长，符合阴阜到会阴的弧度，而核心自是用于迎接他退化的男性生殖器的。被触手改造成迷你阴茎的器官形态和用途都变得如同女性阴蒂，不再有精液产生却会从尿道吹水。不如说完全被改造得如此以后，他的排尿几乎都在潮吹中完成。失禁高潮成为常态，身体的反应就更顺畅和自然了。在被触手榨汁时总是从一开始的有力喷溅逐渐缓和，失去力气后就变得漏了似地滴滴答答淌水。为防止他像发情的小公狗把骚水走到哪儿流到哪儿，触手缠上这里，帮忙把液体导走。

刚历新生便已成熟的阴核乖巧无比，只要稍经挤压或摆弄，就会不遗余力地流出汁液。而所有这些触手培育又采集去的液体，包括他淫乱后穴里汩汩淌出又被源源不断吸走的蜜液，都成为触手的能量供给，接续这永无止境的淫行地狱。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，这里是来自ade咕咕的通知（。）因ao3站点性质，无法单独发po说明此事，故勉强把通知写在notes里。  
> 前一阵意外发现本站的user subscription已达到50+，甚觉意外。而ao3后台没法看到订阅我的用户是谁，因而无法认识大家，只好隔空嘴炮（？）感谢订阅【合掌】  
> 因为众所周知，从中国大陆访问AO3目前需要改域名或挂梯子，且很可能以后都要这样。亲测订阅等的邮件通知不会受影响，只有直接对ao3的访问。  
> 中间删除了一段内容。
> 
> 所以只能有劳观众老爷们选取自己倾向用的平台了！！  
> 感谢你们的支持  
> ——de


End file.
